Secrets No One Knew
by NaLu Addict 101
Summary: all her memories have been erased, once she gets them all back she has to leave fairy tail. Natsu has become over protective of lucy,how will this battle end, will lucy end this battle and get to survive. what will happen between natsu and lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

Chapter 1 :

How the day started

'AHH' ,

The blonde jolted awake from yet another nightmare, but she is used to it by now. Lucy has been having nightmares a lot lately , it all started when they came back from grand magic games. though her nightmares weren't about seeing her future self die, but almost like memories she never know she had they weren't scary but the fact that they seem so real freaked her out. After the Grand magic games everything kinda went back to normal,though she did notice that Natsu and Lisanna have become more closer. Of course lucy felt lonely since natsu started to become more distant yet very protective of her in a strange way. She doesn't blame lisanna though since they are basically like sisters.

With that Lucy got herself ready and headed towards the guild. When she got there she looked around and saw that her pink-haired friend wasn't there. So she took the chance and went to the request bored to pick out a solo mission since natsu wouldn't let her.

"hmmm I wonder wich I should do", she said to herself softly looking at the missions.

"Should do what" said a certain pink-haired man from behind her. "I hope you're not planning on taking on a solo mission lucy".

'crap' lucy thought to herself as she realized she has been caught .

"Oh c'mon Natsu I haven't been on a solo mission in like ages, please let me go"

"nope sorry no can do"

"hey that's not fair natsu, and besides it's just one mission ,I'll pick an easy one to go on so please natsu" lucy said while pouting.

"knowing you , you'd pick a hard one so no!" natsu said a little annoyed

" (sigh) natsu you go on hard solo missions ,so why can't I!"

"because it's too dangerous lucy !"

" your one too talk !"

At this point natsu got irritated, so he quickly looked at the request bored ,and grabbed an easy mission and walked over to mira. Ignoring the questioning looks the blond was giving him. He slammed the request in front of mira for clearing.

Then he went up to the blond and said "here you can come with me,and ice princess over there on a mission" while showing lucy the job.

"ugh fine!" the blond said in defeat. This action made natsu smirk in victory , so then he went and got Gray and the three headed out the door but stopped when lisanna asked if she could go. Natsu agreed ,shortly after juvia also asked if she could accompany her "beloved Gray -sama".Natsu said yes and proceeded.

On their way to the mission Lucy walked in the back of the group alone reading the map. Gray and Juvia were walking together if you would call it that. In front natsu was talking with lisanna,Erza went off on an s-class mission leaving lucy to walk by herself. The mission was a simple one, it was only to catch some bandits that have been stealing from a barn.

Suddenly lucy felt as if there were eyes on her, on them. She cautiously looks around to see if there were any sign of them, and there was it was almost as if they wanted her to look around for them. She turned to see if Natsu and the others have noticed, but it didn't seem as if they noticed

it was strange though she felt watched but didn't feel as if they were in danger, so she just shrugged it off.

But at that moment a puff of smoke appeared in front of her causing everyone to look back and run towards the stellar spirit mage but to no avail. As the smoke cleared lucy saw a man standing in front of her. The man seemed oddly familiar, he had dark brown hair,brown eyes and was wearing black jeans with a small chain by the pocket , a white shirt tight enough to see his muscular body and on top of his shirt was a belt secured around his chest supporting whatever it was that he was carrying on his back.

Lucy's POV

"lucy" the man softly said

how does he know my name, I've never meet him before but yet it feels like I have.

"lucy, I know you have started to remember those dreams you have been having aren't just dreams there memories I know you've had that suspicion."

" how do yo…"

I was cut off mid sentence when I felt someone jerk me back, when I looked up I saw Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia standing in front of me in a fighting position.

"Luce ,you okay" Natsu said sternly

"ya I'm fine just don't hurt him"

at this natsu looked at me confused but I ignored it and walked closer to the man, he looked to be around my age when I looked closer at his face immediately his name and all these memories about him popped into my head.

"jake" I said it softly but softly enough for him to hear, this caused him to look at me in the eyes and smile.

"hmm,took you long enough to remember me." he said while grinning.

"s-shut up idiot"

"hey I'm just sayin"

"wait you two know each other ." Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna said in unision.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

Chapter 2 :

Memories soon to come

**Natsu POV**

"so since when have you two known each other" I said first one to break the silence.I really wanted to know i'm not sure what it is but something about this guy just doesn't seem right.

"well um sine birth really i'm not so sure for its all just now coming back to me" lucy said .

"well we should get going since we have a job to do how about you ask um jake here i he wants to tag along" gray said knowing I don't like this guy so i shot him a glare though he ignored it.

"um sure great idea gray so jake want to tag along" lucy said carelessly though it surprised me that she just asked him like that.

"sure but are you sure it will be okay"

"no it wou mph mhpm" i stopped mid sentence for someone covered my mouth it was lucy and she shot me a glare.

"nasu be nice, of course it would be okay jake " lucy said with a bright smile at him which bugged the shit out of me,can't she realize that this guy might be dangerous.

but of course she doesn't think in situations like this like the time in the castle though that wasn't her fault it just dawned on me that i could lose someone so special to me in the blink of an eye.

we went along with the mission any way did our job i wasn't really that hard gray did all the work so we got full pay,but the whole time spent walking Lucy and that jake guy kept talking and laughing. It was so annoying then the laughter stopped but i didn't mind it so i just pushed it away. Then out of nowhere i heard her scream i heard lucy scream. we all turned back to see that lucy and jake weren't there.

" I FUCKIN KNEW IT" I screamed and followed lucys scent.

**Lucy POV **

"you know now that part of your memory is back I'll have to use that spell you told me long ago before this happened to fully restore your memory" jake said quite seriously.

"sigh, I know man is that gonna hurt" i said already starting to imagine the pain.

"hm, then you also know that once that happens you have to leave fairy tail"

"ya i do"

"how do you think they will handle it"

"i dont really know but i know it won't be pretty"

" well we are almost by the clearing for the ritual we should start leaving , will you tell them were we are are going or do you want to sneak out of here"

"knowing natsu we should just sneak"

"k then lets go"

we were able to sneak away over to the clearing without a problem, when we got there i saw four small holds on the ground for were my ankles and wrist would go.

we didnt even talk i just went straight over there while he started to put up runes so that no one could get in.

once he was done i laid down and let him strap me up,then he basically got on top of me and said this might hurt a bit, with one had wresting on the ground by the side of my head and the other hand held this kind of gold lightning shaped thing that is going to go right through my head in about now.

as it went to my head a mediately pictures and scenes from my past started to roll in my brain and the pain was intense causing me to scream bloody murder and that was only for the first 10sec out of a ritual of 10 min. so all i did was scream and after a minute or so i heard someone call my name it was natsu i could tell that by the noise he was already at the barrier.

**This is it for my second chapter you guys i hope you liked and please review**

**and how do you like the plot so far this is my first story so please dont hate **

**i will release a new chapter every friday just so you know thats it i hope you liked it see you next time on _Secrets No One Knew._**


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

Chapter 3 :

**Natsu's POV**

Damn it its been 6 minutes god damn it. Why cant i take down this fuckin rune damn it, she's in there, Lucy is in there just screaming and i cant be there fuck fukin shit. How can this happen i knew it, i knew we couldn't trust this guy. And now he is just on top of lucy doing god knows what. how much longer will this take?

**Lucy's POV **

"AAAAAHHHHH" i cant take this anymore these memories its too much and on top of that i can tell the rune will only hold up for another 4 minutes due to natsu's bangig on it. this just hurts too much for me to handle how much time left for the ritual to be over? like 5 or so i dont even know anymore. all i know is that i cant take this pain anymore. everything my parents did for me, how so many others have died for me, the fact that i'm not really a celestial mage but a siren, and also that i come from ve seas. CRASH please don't tell me that natsu broke the barrier.

**Natsu POV **

finally the rune brakes. he first thing i do is just sprint towards lucy, while lisanna and gray follow close behind , once was nearing lucy i lit my fist on fire and just punch the guy and quickly get lucy back n her feet when i see her face and notice tat she has been crying a lot by the look of her eyes. but i really didn't like the look of disbelief in her eyes and the look of utter shock in her face that she was giving ME of all people

"what did you do" lucy said with fear in her voice some how this just pissed me off

"i'm saving you what does it look like!" i said not even trying to hold back my anger

"idiot did it look like i needed saving!" she sid yelling at me

"well it sure as hell sounded like it!"

"lucy !" jake said

"ohh so i see your back for more are you " i said quite annoyed

"oh you don't want to start a fight with me " he said smirking while getting in a fighting stance

"bring it" i said getting ready to fight this bastard

then we started to charge at each other right when he was about to give the first hit but something no someone flipped him and just stopped my fist like it was nothing. now that i take a better look at this person its lucy.

she lets go of my hand and walks up to jake and throws him a good 2 meters away.

"idiot you could have killed him what the hell happened to just laying low!"

"well shit he was the one who started this shit , would have been better if you never met the guy"

" hey" i said in irritation

**Lucy POV**

"hey to you to" i said just barely being able to hold back the urge to punch him in the face.

"see what i mean better keep him on a fuckin leash"

"hey how about you shut the fuck up and he didnt do anything"

"didnt do anything my ass he stopped the ritual"

" he didnt know about it though" i said a bit comed down

"wait what ritual?!" natsu said pissed as fuck .

**So how was that for the third chapter i know it was a little late today its like about to be 9:40 at nite on friday and i got in trouble because of my mm so thats why so enough about me please please please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter what i have to admit is that i had a bit of writers block for this chapter so hopefully this doesnt happen again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

Chapter 4 :

**Normal POV  
**

" Hey Natsu just chill and forget about everything that has happened here and we can just go back to the guild okay" lucy said with the most calming voice she can muster now that things are getting awkward now.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I BE SO CALM RIGHT NOW WHEN HE WAS JUST SITTING ON TOP OF YOU HURTING YOU LIKE THAT WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION!" natsu said again pissed off as hell.

"Thats because she loves it when i'm on top of her like that" Jake said in a teasing tone earning a glare from both Natsu and Lucy.

" like hell she liked it she was screaming almost as if she hates you" said Natsu.

"oh I wouldn't doubt that i have you know that me and lucy get along real well if you know what i mean" Jake said now just trying to tick him off even more.

" HEY can someone here explain what is happening here" Gray, Lisanna , and Juvia said quite annoyed that they were being ignored.

**Lucy POV**

eyes open in sudden realization that someone is watching was from afar , real far I really need to convince the others to get out of here without being suspicious

though it would be easy if natsu wasn't yelling.

"hey you now what i'll explain on the carriage ride home ehh how bout it" i said really hoping i caught natsu off guard with the carriage ride.

"come on jake we really need to get going" i whispered over to him knowing him i know that he t feels eyes upon us.

"nope sorry but we need to settle this now " natsu said really unable to get a hint.

"so um gray can you like um... knock him out please" i told gray because i have already given up on him.

"already on it" gray said and the next thing i know is that he is knocked out on the ground and i just sigh in relief.

(time skip at the guild sorry but saving the explanation for a more serious moment) **  
**

AT THE GUILD

" so please don't tell a living soul about this please" i beg to both my teammates and the master.

"I see i would like to talk to you alone for now " master said motioning for everyone else to leave his office.

once he was sure that everyone has left he then said

" so what else to the story is there i know that wasn't the entire story"

"Your right master there is more to the story in fact what i just said was a lie to protect you all for once you know the truth you will all be in massive danger that is why i have to quit the gild for good" i said with sadness in both my heart and voice. this just caused the master to go wide eyed

"child you know that no matter what we can always prevail there is no need for you to leave"

" I know from the time i have been here i know how capable the guild is but still the type of battle that i am fighting is so much more dangerous than our battle with acnologia i have gone through years of hard training to fight this battle there is just no way that i can train even the s-class mages how to fight in this battle at least not enough time anyways not only that but there is no way i will let my family fight this battle"

"I see it in your eyes that you speak the truth i also see that your intentions are for the guild of this guild so as much as it pains my heart i will let you leave but not quit the guild i will put a spell on your mark so that only fairy tail members can see it and please at least take your team with you and especially natsu you don't have too put them in the battle but just keep them busy by the training you speak of that way the guild won't be broken"

"will do master"

i handed him my hand and let him put the spell on it.

"so when do you plan on leaving?"

" um three days from today"

"well then best of luck my child"

"thanks master"

as he watched lucy close the door of his office he whispered to him self

"please be carefull"

* * *

_**hey so how was that for my fourth chapter I really hoped you all liked it and dont forget i always post the new chapters on friday thats all for now please leave a review tell me what you like so far and i will read it so please and till next time on**_

_**Secret No One Knew**_


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

Chapter 5 :

**lucy POV**

"hey take it easy with the training lucy, don't work yourself too hard okay" mama said trying to convince me to stay still

"mama I'm already 7 years old, and I past all the training levels required to fight on the field one day , and that day is today I just can't seem to stay still!"

" 'giggle' I know dear, you know both me and you father are so proud of you, out of all the kids in training you are the first to past and at such a young age too"

"well I think thats because I just really want to be on the field already and fight this battle of ours to get back our kingdom"I said in triumphant manner .

"speaking of going out on the field what mission do you and papa have planned for today?"

"well we found a hide out with not too many men occupying it so it would be the perfect mission for you to start off with" mom said in quite teaching manner

"cool so when do we head out ?"

"we head out in 5 minutes " me and mom both got startled by the new voice in the conversation

"Pappa!" i yelled in excitement

"Now before we go I got you something its a celestial lacrama to serve as mask so no one will know your real magic type okay' so give me your hand so that i can insert it"

I did as i was told and gave him my hand

"now remember this lacrama won't be useful for ever this is only for use of undercover missions okay so dont use it okay, I myself am not sure for how long it will last but it should be good for the time being"

"alright pappa i understand "

"then lets go"

(time skip)

"pappa mamma is this part of the plan ?, why are we running from them shouldn't we be fighting back?"

"just keep running something went terribly wrong we half to keep moving" my mom said with a little bit of worry in her voice.

little did we know that they were expecting us expecting me. It was an ambush and we were running towards the cliff were we always go cliff diving during the summer.

"lucy dear mama and papa need you to jump okay"

"but why I can fight back "

"lucy just do what your mother says can't you see they are after you this whole battle is because they are trying to get there hands on you

so ju- crap we're surrounded

the next thing i see is a kunai being aimed at me but my mom jumped right in front of it causing the kunai to go right through the heart killing her instantly, then i heard a gunshot when i looked over at my dad he was laying motionless on the floor , after that everything just seemed to go only thing i was able to remember is fighting being fueled with rage and hatred just fighting making sure to be careful not to use magic. since then at the age of 10 i took over the rebellion became the captain, in charge of the battle plans and became head of the medical group as well as a trainer for those who want to excel in their strength. we continued fighting the battle for seven more year until another incident caused me to have all my memories replaced with others. Then i found Natsu and fairy tail but now I have to leave now that my memory is back and that there was no way that i am going to bring them into this.

As i thought this over and over again i find my self n masters office once again but this time to tell him that i have to leave the guild on my own and that i might be back but i just can't take fairy tail with me.

As i kept arguing with master about my reasons he finally agrees with me. with some time later i waited till the moment that natsu got a solo job so that i can take the opportunity to pack up and go to the train station without even saying a word. once i got on the train me and jake just started to talk .

"so are you sure you just want to leave like this sooner or later that natsu idiot will find out about all this"

"ughh for the millionth time today i'm sure but how else was i able to leave without them trying to find another path lets just eave it as it is okay "

after a moment of silence i finally broke the ice

" ima go to bed it getting late alright"

"mmh"

natsu please dont do anything crazy when you find out i silently prayed as i fell asleep

* * *

_**so thats it for my fifth chapter you guys i hope you liked it**_

_**please comment and with that said see you next friday on**_

_**Secrets No One Knew**_


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

chapter 6:

time goes by

"How long until we reach the border of fior?" Lucy said tired of being on a train already. They have been on that train for almost a day and a half.

seeing his chance to bug the blond a little he took it and with a kiddush teasing voice he said " aww is the little bond tired do you wanna take a nappy wappy? "

and as expected he got punched hard as hell in the face but in his mind jake knew it was worth it, but quickly regained his poster and said " we should be there in about three to four hours, so you excited to see everyone from base camp?"

"um now that i thin about it i haven't put much thought to it but how is everyone anyways? heck how is the little kid doing? hell in all reality you haven't even told me exactly the situation of the battle" lucy said now realizing that jake never mentioned any of it since they reunited

in jakes head he just went oh shit should i tell her what happened yes or know crap should i tell her that the battle we have been fighting without magic has turned into one with magic fuck shes going to find out sooner or later so i might as well tell her once we reach base camp.

"um well not much has changed really and blaze well he is older now hes like 14 already not only that but he is in the medical division now so thats well"

" huh so what about everyone else?" lucy said

"well they're all doing fine really we did miss you though"

And all through out the train ride that was all that they talked about.

* * *

_**sorry that this chapter was really short and that i haven't posted a chapter in a while its just that school is getting in the way but any ways i am going to start posting new chapters on sundays from now on so if you like the story so far then leave a comment and stay tuned for next week on **_

_**Secrets No One Knew**_


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

chapter 7:

reunion

"ugh finally were here but how come no ones here, I thought you said they were at base camp" Lucy said both relieved and confused at the same time. Jake gave her a questioning look and then realized what she was talking about and started to laugh his ass off. In between laughs he said " Wait ...hahahaha... you ...haha..you,you thought ...bhahhahaaaha" and now jake was just lost in his fit of laughter in front of the now seething blond which was huge mistake on his part. Once he got himself put together he said " haaa...man you actually uh... why are you all red" now he was starting to get scared from the menacing aura coming from the blond. He gulped loudly and with all his strength finally said something " um he luce um w-why why are -y-ou looking a-at m-mm-me like t-th-th-that" he said it with fear clearly evident in his voice then a moment of silence, which even scared the crap out of jake as if being scared to death wasn't bad enough already.

~silence~

...

...

"luuuuccccyyyyy"

"oh HOLY SHIT NO NO WAIT LUCY WAIT"

"**KICK!"**

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAA" jake screamed like a little girl as he was sent flying across the room.

"ouch that hurt like a bitch lucy what the hell"

"well thats what you get , now explain why we are the only ones here"

"okay okay shit you sure haven't changed a bit, still love kickin my ass i see"

"oh quit whining i was holding back i'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad"

"whoa whoa whoa you were HOLDING BACK"

lucy giggled and then said "anyways you were saying"

"well this is the safe house the base camp is in america remember "

...

...

" wait WHAT SINCE WHEN "

"ugh i guess thats the part of your memory that you haven't gotten back "

"o why are we here though"

"well we're going to stay here for another week we have to wait for sting you're not the only one who lost their memory that day you know"

"oh right forgot about that"

"oh and dont worry he already has his memory back he is just on his last guild mission and should take about a week or so"

"okay so what should we do in the mean time "

"well this is the safe house and in every base camp and safe house there is a training area so i thought we could just train"

"good idea but i don't think i need it that much probably as a warm-up though" lucy said now just trying to brag.

"well i don't know that lucy kick seemed pretty rusty to me"

"ya your right probably if i gave you another it would be less rusty and more genuine"

"oh please don't rusty or not it still hurts like hell"

then they both look at each other and just start laughing

* * *

"What do you mean lucy quit the guild" natsu said while clenching his teeth.

"so she just up and left without a word there has to be more to this master please tell us why she left" Erza said still not believing the fact that lucy up and left the guild without a word.

"I Am most truly sorry but before leaving she strictly forbad me to say her motives but she did say not to worry she is not in danger she just has some business to deal with and also no one is to look for her" master said trying his best to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No this is bull shit i know luce there is no way she would leave the guild like this even if it was personal business she would of asked one of us for help" natsu said screaming at the top of his lungs

"i'm going to look for her happy c'mon lets go"

before he could reach the door a big hand blocked his path it was master makarov.

"Natsu lucy said she doesn't want anyone to look for her don't go against her will" master said in a stern voice.

Natsu smirked and said "since when have i not gone against her word" and with that he left without another word.

~six days later~

its been six days since i went out to go look for her both me and happy are starting to get more and more worried in those six days we searched all of fiore and no here we are near the boarder of fiore.

"natsu im worried what if lucy already left fiore what if she left with that jake guy"

"Happy please just stop" natsu said with sadness clearly evident in his voice and this was a sign happy knew all too well which meant he was really worried.

they were both just sitting at a bench in the train station to rest up a bit little did they know they were about to see lucy one last time.

* * *

"c'mon slow pokes hurry up we need to be at the docs in two hours" lucy said excited to finally get to see everyone again she heard from jake that blaze and amy were going to join them at the train station and she couldn't wait now that sting is back they can finally go to base camp and she was so thrilled.

"hey y dont you slow the fuck down you do know its only six in the morning and we arent a big fan of waking up early" sting said in a grouchy manner.

"Hey get used to it kid cause once we get to base camp everyone is going to be a morning person

'fuck forgot she is the captain after all' sting inwardly said to himself while picking up the pace.

~back to natsu~

"hey happy i think i smell luce's scent"

"really is she here " happy said in amusement.

"yeah c'mon lets go find her"natsu said beginning to sniff her out and start walking towards the scent.

~back to lucy~

" ugh where are they, they should be here already" lucy said in an anxious manner.

"calm down would you we got here earl thats all they should be here in..."

"they're here " luy said going off towards the train waiting in a non crowded area so that blaze and amy could see her and then he doors to the train opened but little did she know that Natsu already spotted her and was now just watching her and started to slowly walk toward her.

"then he saw a fourteen year old blond with brown eyes run towards her saying something that sounded a lot like

* * *

"mom" blaze said as he ran towards lucy. And lucy got ready to give him a hug then when he ran into lucy's arms he said

" mom i missed you so much "

"me to blaze me too" luy said trying her best not to cry but that was to no avail as tears were already falling from her eyes.

the moment ting saw blaze he too ran up and hugged blaze from behind.

"Blaze, dad missed you so much" sting said in a shaky voice

"dad mom i missed you guys so much" blaze said

jake and amy kept talking on how they cute they look when they're like that.

the scene was remarkable lucy and sting looked like parents hugging there child in a group hug.

~back to natsu~

as natsu saw the scene unfold in front of his eyes he felt like lucy was well he was upset not only did he see t with his own eyes but heard what they were saying as well it crushed his heart to know that lucy already had a child and that someone else already claimed her as happy looked at him he saw that natsu's eyes eyes were covered by his bangs

"Natsu"Happy said with sadness in his voice for happy already knew what his foster dad felt for lucy so he couldn't even imagin how this made him feel

"let's go home happy" natsu said in a raspy voice and started walking away and as he looked back at the blond for one last time he saw her boarding the train with all the others then the door closed and he couldn't see her anymore. He was sure that, that was going to be he last time he was going to see her at least that was what he THOUGHT.

* * *

_**sorry but the chapter ends here i know i know i'm evil but hey just stay tuned for next week to find out what lucy's relation to blaze is and why he calls her mom know the ending seems sad but i promise you that this is a nalu story and nothing more see you net time on**_

_**Secrets No One Knew**_


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

chapter 8:

"let's go home happy" natsu said in a raspy voice and started walking away and as he looked back at the blond for one last time he saw her boarding the train with all the others then the door closed and he couldn't see her anymore. He was sure that, that was going to be the last time he was going to see her at least that was what he THOUGHT.

~2 months later at the guild ~

"hey happy lets take a job"natsu yelled out towards happy who was again being rejected by carla.

"what job are we taking" happ said sadly

"oh cheer up buddy this job is simple well be in and out before you know it, we just have to help destroy an evil guild thats in america"

"there might be a problem there natsu you have motion sickness " Natsu just stared at happy like a confused puppy "and the only way to get to america is by boat". At this natsu's face turned a ghostly pale."but it isnt just us its me you erza, ice prick, wendy,carla,levy, metal freak, and lisanna"

"oh well then we should be fine when do we leave"

"right now there waiting for us at the port so we better hurry up"

* * *

LUCY POV

As I pick myself up off the ground i ready myself to counter attack, waiting for the right moment ...there! as i uppercut my enemy and slash his neck he falls to the ground lifeless.

well now that thats over with i think i should head back to the meeting spot. Everyone might be worried i id take a little too long this time but just make sure i took another look around to make sure all my opponents were dead after that i left and it only took me ten minutes. I must say ten minutes to get over here in the state i'm in which is a knife through my left leg my right ankle either twisted or shattered i'm not sure at this moment and a broken arm im pretty proud of myself here.

" hey lucy what took you so long" already I know whose voice this was and my mood went from proud to straight out annoyed .

"what do you want jake"

"someone is in a bad mood " he teased i swear one more word from him and he's dead.

"oh good new- a mother of fuck lucy the hell was that for shit woman in the state you're in you still hit hard oh and by the way you look like crap"

" jake if i were you id shut the hell up before i wack you in the head with a knife" I threatened him to make him shut up which only lasted for about 10 seconds.

"as said i got good news , i found some new recruits and they should be at base camp in about now so we better hurry up" jake said as he opened a portal to base camp once he went through i shortly followed and went straight to the infirmary to treat my wounds and jake following me to treat his own wounds once we get there i get the bandages and he gets the supplies for the stitches that both of us clearly need as i start to wrap my ankle i see jake staring at the knife sticking through my thigh with a grin.

"i wonder if that will hurt" jake said with a wicked smile.

" o dont you dare ~ MOTHER FUCKER" i screamed at the top of my lungs.

" paybacks a bitch isnt it" he said with a sumg smile

" he he he _paybacks a bitch_ shut the fuckup before i accedently drop you in a pool of lime juice and salt with all those cuts you have" i imitated and threatened.

* * *

NATSU POV

"oh thank you mavis i am finally off that boat" i screamed while hugging the ground

" get a hold of yourself flame brain you look pathetic" said ice prick

"again i'm so sorry natsu i tried my best to help you but i couldn't do anything im sorry" said a now sobbing wendy ...oh shit sobbing wendy.

" um its okay wendy you did the best you could and for that i am grateful so dont you worry k" i said trying to cheer her up

" natsu is right juvia thinks that wendy shouldn't be sad" at this every one questioned why juvia was her but i didn't pay much attention to it already knowing her reasons and so once all of us got ourselves together we headed towards the underground bunker our clients told us the herd part was is that we have to make sure we arent being followed and to not ask for directions and no one is to know where we are going.

time skip

As we entered the bunker we were put inside a shaft to go to the first floor where we were to meet the boss of this place **( just imagin the scene i the mockingjay trailer where katniss is going down the shaft)**

as we got on to the first floor we all hear a girl scream

* * *

NORMAL POV

"MOTHER FUCKER"

"what was that" said team natsu

"that was our boss" said a 5'1 14 year old girl with tanish paleish skin, pastel purple hair with the tips outlined in a yellowish goldish color as long as juvias and bright purple colored eyes that complimented both her skin and her hair.

"Hi my names luna second in command of the medical unit " said the purple headed girl

"Hi my names wendy and this is Natsu, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia,Erza , Carla, and Panther lily"

"Nice to meet you all please wait here while i go get my boss" said luna

"No need luna me and jake or on our way so who are the new re-" lucy stopped mid sentence for when she walked out of the hallway she was greeted with the faces of the family she left behind.

"luce" said natsu as his eyes laid on her he was then angered as he looked closer at the blond. To see the one he loves in a hurt state like this sent him off the edge. His lucy was covered in bandages and stenched of her on blood along with other scents of blood he didn't recognize.

"who did this to you luce" natsu said with anger evident in his voice.

"um funny story really um wait what are you doing here" lucy said trying to ignore the fact that natsu is now mad about something but upon realizing the situation she got angry. why was fairy tail here she left so that they wouldn't get involved she left them out of this for a reason.

"Wow you can just feel the awkward and i brought them here i thought they could be useful for the cause" said jake trying to lighten up the mood.

"YOU WHAT YOU ASSHOLE WHY WOULD YOU BRING FAIRY TAIL HERE I LEFT TO PROTECT THEM NOT TO PUT THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. I DONT WANT THEM INVOLVED IN ANY OF THIS I WANTED TO PROTECT THEM NOT PUT THEM IN DANGER YOU ASSHOLE JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" at this point lucy was barely being held down by seven people as luna went to get a shot ready"YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT OF THIS JAKE YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY YOU ASS HOLE YOU YOU FUCKING FUCKTARD YOU You you" lucy passed out due to the shot luna just gave her and was carried away to her room. jake knew this was going to happen so he just stood there and took the insults and threats.

Natsu on the other hand was shocked on lucy's outburst as he locked down to his comrades he saw that they all just like himself ha teary eyes at the scene the had just unfolded in front of there eyes the way she just burst and how they took her down with a calming medicine and how seven people barely held her down SEVEN people couldn't hold her down they all now know that lucy is still the same just stronger and tougher.

"well i see you met our boss ill escort you all to your rooms and you'll talk to her later or at least when she is ready" said jake

* * *

_**sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a long time i had some problems with my laptop and a lot of writers block but he stay tuned for next time on secrets no one knew **_

_**and i have finals next week su i might not post for a while **_


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

chapter 9

**NATSU POV**

"well i see you met our boss ill escort you all to your rooms and you'll talk to her later or at least when she is ready" said jake.

"Luna may you show our guest to their rooms please"said jake "I have some business to take care of"

"Oh um sure ...right this way please" luna said

As luna showed us our respective rooms I took the chance to go and ask that jake guy exactly what he means b lucy being the boss here. Its not that I have anything against her being the boss. well only a little don't get me wrong I know shes strong and able to fend for her self but i'm use to saving her and helping her when times get i shouldnt even be thinking this lucy is strong that was pretty clear when like 7 or 8 people weren't able to hold her down well barely. I should just focus on trying to figure out what exactly is going on here.

"ya you should" who said that.

"I did" okay im pretty sure thats not in my head

"it is" nevermind apparently it is

"god dammit your stupid turn around and look down"

as i did what i was told by such a rude voice i see the same kid i saw at the train station two months ago he was the one who kept calling lucy mom. immediately just by the thought of it i get this awful pit in my stomach.

"that annoying awful pit in your stomach its jealousy and yes i'm the same kid from the train station"

"UGHH stop going through my head its fucking annoying" i yell at that little monster

"well sorry i just thought that you would like to know exactly whats going on here but" he is now slowly walking away and turning around "i guess not"

and with that he starts walking and without thinking "wait tell me "

the kid turns around with a smirk on his face and starts to walk back

"well for starters my name is blake son of sting and adoptive son of lucy"

* * *

_**sorry thats it for today **_


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets No one knew

Fairy tail fan fic

chapter 10

some secrets revealed

**Natsu pov**

"wait tell me "

the kid turns around with a smirk on his face and starts to walk back

"well for starters my name is blake son of sting and adoptive son of lucy"

wait adoptive son? just by hearing that I felt a sense of relief flood through me _so lucy hasn't been claimed yet_ that made me so happy I have a chance now I HAVE a CHANCE now, I can claim her as my own I can

"whoawhoawhoawhoa keep your thoughts about my mom on a minimum or have you forgotten that im right here geesh" said blask

"ITS BLAZE"

"UGH stop reading my mind you brat, anyway you were say about being lucy's adoptive kid" I desperately tried to change the topic

"oh right well when I was three my mom left on a mission by herself she didn't come back. After days and days of looking for her we found that there was no trace of her none at all it was as if she just disappeared into thin air. Lucy though she never gave up she even tried to make a mechanical dog with a heightened senses to try and find my mom she never gave up spent all her free time to work on it hell when she first got her she went straight to the weapons room to work on it for seven days straight! while my mom wasn't her she became that mother figure that I needed so I'm proud to call her my mom, any other questions?" blaze said with a bored expression as if he is used to telling people his life story which was pretty sad but i did feel proud of lucy for doing what she did for the young kid.

Wait hold on " um I have another question how the hell is lucy the boss around here? What exactly is here anyways? What do you guys do here?"

"Wow if it isnt mr 20 question himself" Blaze said with sarcasm in his voice. "Anyway when it comes to those type of questions its best to ask lucy that, she is the only one with the right to tell you that kind of stuff so dont even bother on looking for answers okay"

"Alright then I guess I have to show you to your room since you probably have no idea where its at right" Blaze asked me I sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of my neck and said "ya your probably right"

"but um what kind of magic does everyone have here?" I asked Blaze

"well for starters one thing you should know about magic and how its used here is that all magic is limited to what the wielder is capable of your magic has more then one effect. For example I can read peoples thoughts but thats not all I can do , I can also heal others with illnesses and wounds, I can also use my magic itself as if it were an object actually every one here can do it its something that lucy taught us how to do the process itself is really complicated but if you end up staying and get to be in the frontlines then she'll probably teach you how to use it. Anyway moving along Jake can set ruenes and open portals , luna can heal and bend the elements to her own will and she can also fly."

"wow I guess there isn't really a specific type of magic to use here is there?"I asked amazed at how different magic users are her then they are back at magnolia.

"ya basically everyones magic goe along with your personality so I guess there isn't just one type of magic that someone can have unless its a lacrima, but out of every magicc there is here lucy's magic is actually the most powerful there is its both respected and feared and when she unleashes its full power thats when you know for certain she won't go easy on you at all it's like she's a whole different person when shes like that,...Anyway here i your bedroom see ya later" Blaze said as he walked away i said my goodbye took a shower and fell asleep still trying to process exactly what blaze had told me.

* * *

_**so thats it for today and sorry for posting my chapters late anyway till next time i post a new chapter **_


	11. Chapter 11

im sorry but this story was more like a practice story for me so i have discontinued it i am very sorry for the inconvenience but i do plan on making a new nalu story and the new chapter should be posted in two months i am planning on making this one more simpler to follow and so much longer

but all though i am no longer going to continue this story i am going to put it up for adoption so if any one wants this story you can have it and make it your own

as for the new story i am working on well um here is the summary for

simply perfect

when pop punks most famous band fairy tail attends magnolia high in a secret search of finding a female voice. what kind of trouble will the band of five

natsu gray romeo gajeel and jelal get themselves into when they meet a certain blonde haired girl who refuses to be in the light of the stage.

so what do you think sure the summary needs a little more but you get the point

anyway later


End file.
